halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Reverent Devotion
|side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=Rho 'Toramee [[Wikipedia:Killed in action|'↑']] Thel 'Kusovee [[Wikipedia:Killed in action|'↑']] |commanders2=Lom Rolm Lesser Reformist Council |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=21,387 2 battleships 2 heavy cruisers 5 light cruisers 15 destroyers |forces2=1 keyship 1 light cruiser 2 destroyers 2 cargo ships 1 transport |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=20,534 dead 411 wounded destroyed: 2 battleships 6 cruisers 15 destroyers damaged: 1 heavy cruiser |casual2=''none'' |casual3= |casual4= }} The Battle of Reverent Devotion was the first engagement of the Sangheili-San'Shyuum War, occurring early in 938 BCE. A Reformist San'Shyuum reliquary expedition encountered a Sangheili defense fleet near an ancient Forerunner world; this first meeting turned violent due to drastically different religious doctrines, and resulted in a near-total victory for the Reformist expedition. This battle set the tone for future space engagements between the San'Shyuum and the Sangheili: large numbers of Sangheili warships outgunned technologically by a small number of San'Shyuum warships; in addition, the overwhelming superiority of the Forerunner Keyship was well-illustrated. Having defeated Sangheili space forces, the San'Shyuum bombarded a nearby Sangheili moon base, utterly destroying it. The victorious Reformists then made landfall on the Forerunner world and began their explorations of its ruins. Encountering its regularly inclement weather, the Reformists named the planet Restless Storms; it would be the site of many more battles before the war was brought to an end. The battle takes its name from one of the moons of Restless Storms - Reverent Devotion - because at the time of the engagement, the planet was unnamed by either side. The moon was chosen by the Sangheili for its proximity to the Forerunner world and its suitability for use as a naval base. Background Reverent Devotion was a moon of a long-abandoned Forerunner World; following its discovery by the Sangheili in 995 B.C.E., the Forerunner world - and the ruins upon it - were declared sacred. Refusing to name the planet out of reverence, the Sangheili prohibited travel to or exploration of the planet and established a military outpost on Reverent Devotion to enforce that prohibition. Garrisoned by 4,761 Sangheili soldiers, the lunar installation supported a space force, the Fleet of Immutable Esteem. When the San'Shyuum reformist expedition arrived, Immutable Esteem comprised 2 battleships, 2 heavy cruisers, 5 light cruisers, and 15 destroyers, and was commanded by Fleet Master Rho 'Toramee; Rho's subordinate officer, Field Master Thel 'Kusovee, commanded the lunar garrison. Order of battle Sangheili Fleet of Immutable Esteem :Commander: Fleet Master Rho 'Toramee, General :Total vessels: 24 *2 Sangheili battleships **''Resolute Piety'' (Flagship): Ship Master Kel 'Chavamee, Officer **''Valorous Sword'': Ship Master Luro 'Xoramee, Officer *2 Sangheili heavy cruisers **''Faith and Resilience'': Ship Master Parg 'Qalavee, Officer **''Solemn Vow'': Ship Master Lakt 'Karasomee, Officer *5 Sangheili light cruisers **''Absolution'': Ship Master Ruul 'Zolaree, Officer **''Faith and Clarity'': Ship Master Ndar 'Salaqee, Officer **''Faithful Instrument'': Ship Master Sesa 'Doralee, Officer **''Grace and Excellence'': Ship Master Reff 'Lodamee, Officer **''Joyous Commitment'': Ship Master Zaka 'Shalaree, Officer *15 Sangheili destroyers **''SR-1082'': Ship Master Boro 'Toramee, Major **''SR-1088'': Ship Master Laka 'Ahzroee, Major **''SR-1091'': Ship Master Rav 'Moravee, Major **''SR-1107'': Ship Master Haka 'Cholovee, Major **''SR-1123'': Ship Master Zoraga 'Zamamee, Major **''SR-1139'': Ship Master Myr 'Bandolee, Major **''SR-1144'': Ship Master Ard 'Koraqee, Major **''SR-1145'': Ship Master Bisa 'Ubakee, Major **''SR-1147'': Ship Master Koida 'Shalaree, Major **''SR-1148'': Ship Master Jul 'Sumee, Major **''SR-1155'': Ship Master Fal 'Uthramee, Major **''SR-1172'': Ship Master Mav 'Ontomee, Major **''SR-1173'': Ship Master Thal 'Nbekee, Major **''SR-1229'': Ship Master Veer 'Utaralee, Major **''SR-1237'': Ship Master Koida 'Moravee, Major San'Shyuum Reformist Expedition :Commander: Warrior-Prophet Lom Rolm :Total vessels: 4 *1 Forerunner Keyship **''Transcendence'' (Flagship): Warrior-Prophet Lom Rolm *1 Reformist light cruiser **''Precautionary'': Warrior-Cleric Nor Laref *2 Reformist destroyers **''Alert'': Warrior-Disciple Hul Egar **''Diligent'': Warrior-Disciple Arl Kroon